Scripted Pages & Lullabies
by BrownWolf2
Summary: A human and a half demon. Both from different strands of time, and yet their souls are bound together as one single soul. The half demon puts the pieces together along the way as the human finds out at the last moment. What will await this couple? More chapters to come.
1. Scripted Pages Part I

"When I was a child, my mother told me that our souls are connected to someone else. Some people are lucky and they meet their soulmate, but some are not so lucky. My mother was one of the lucky ones. She used to tell me stories about how my father would stutter when he was around her. She told me bedtime stories about their first dates, their casual encounters, how quietly she would speak about their short conversations and even the littlest gift gave my mother a smile. But I never got to meet my father. He died shortly after my brother was born." Kagome poured herself a cup of tea from the small kettle sitting on the tray on her desk. The steam warmed her face as she allowed the sweet scent of hot tea fill her nose. Inuyasha laid casually on her bed, listening to his love talk about her childhood. He loved listening to her. It was music to his hyper-sensitive ears. The sun began to set as she continued on and on with her past. Kagome's family was out of town for the week so she had the house all to herself, and thankfully Inuyasha came to her lonely rescue.

"Inuyasha, have some tea." Kagome was handing the dog demon a hot cup, bringing him back to reality. It seemed he was daydreaming about her even though she was right in front of him.

"Kagome, you have the most beautiful sounding voice." Inuyasha said, simpathetically._ Oh crap, it's the new moon! I forgot._ He thought to himself. Inuyasha always hated showing his human affection, but when the new moon came around, it was a different side of him that emerged from the rubble of his cold heart. Kagome watched as his hair became dark and his dog ears disappeared. Her eyes shimmered a bit as she watched, unable to look away. "What are you looking at?" She woke up from her daze as Inuyasha questioned her.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, curious. Kagome turned around and looked at her calendar. "Would you like me to make dinner?" She asked him. _Why am I acting so darn nervous? I've made him food before, so why the sudden change in feelings? Is it because I love him?_ Kagome was confused and unable to think straight. Before she could allow Inuyasha to speak, Kagome walked out of the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Inuyasha sat alone in Kagome's bedroom confused and distraught with what to think or say about his situation. "Maybe if I do something I won't seem so edgy." He quickly got up and began to look around her room a bit. He noticed various picture frames with photos of Kagome and her family. There was a bookshelf with a variety of novels and enough textbooks to bore a college grad. Kagome's desk was filled with notes, eraser shavings, a few sharpened and some broken pencils, a manual pencil sharpener, and some large erasers. Feeling even more curious, he began to open the desk drawers. The two top drawers were small and filled with pencils, pens, color pencils, crayons, and erasers. The left bottom drawer was filled with paper, but the right bottom one was locked. Unable to open the drawer, he snooped around her nightstand drawer and found a book. Since he was able to read, thanks to Kagome's wonderful teaching skills, he took out the book and saw it read "My Diary" in some kind of scripted font on the front. Feeling nervous but excited at the same time, he closed the nightstand drawer and began to read.


	2. Scripted Pages Part II

Inuyasha became engrossed in Kagome's diary from the beginning. He noticed she had written almost everyday since the moment she met Inuyasha. When he read about her touching his velvet soft ears, his cheeks flushed a bright pink. After a moment, he cleared his throat and continued to read on. He knew he wasn't going to get caught reading Kagome's diary because she was busy cooking for him until he began reading aloud.

"I said my true feelings about Inuyasha today. That stupid baby got the best of me, but lost in the process. Still, I said I loved Inuyasha. I mean, I hope he didn't hear me but I did want him to hear me. Love is confusing. I wonder what his feelings are towards me. I know he loves Kikyo but still I'm more alive than she'll ever be." He started skipping pages.

"Kikyo finally died last night. I kind of regret hating her now. She was only doing what was best for the jewel and Inuyasha, but ended up dying without the jewel."

A few pages later, he noticed it was the day before. "I was allowed to go home, but ended up being by myself and all my friends are busy. I'd go back to see Inuyasha again but I said I was gonna come back for school, only to find out we all have a day off." She didn't write anything else on that page, but there was something on the back.

"I had that dream again. I was in a dark space, alone. I felt scared, wanting to wish I could see Inuyasha again. I want to talk with someone about this but I'm too scared I'll be judged as crazy."  
Kagome shouted from downstairs. "Food's ready!" Inuyasha dropped the diary and ran downstairs excitedly. Kagome prepared a wonderful stew with white steamed rice and various fried meats.

During dinner, Inuyasha couldn't help but watch Kagome eat slowly. Kagome was something else in his mind. Her dark locks kept him mesmerized. Sometimes he would catch himself staring at her from afar.

Inuyasha was about to take a sip of his tea when he spilled it all over himself. Feeling clumsy he stood up. "Oh shit!"

Kagome blushed intensely. "You can use the bathroom upstairs. I'll get you some clothes to wear." As Inuyasha ran upstairs, Kagome went into her room and grabbed a plastic bag filled with modern clothes she bought him that he refused to wear. She pulled out a set of pajamas and placed them on the table in the bathroom. A door seperated the bath from the toilet and sink, so she wasn't able to see him undress. She saw his shadow through the semi transparent door. Her face became flushed.

"Y-you're clothes are right here on this table." Before Inuyasha could respond, Kagome closed the door quickly and went back downstairs to clean up the floor and chair where the clumsy half demon spilled his drink.

20 minutes later, Kagome goes upstairs and cleans up the bedroom so Inuyasha could sleep on the floor next to her bed. She wasn't sure if Inuyasha would stay or not though, but the thought made her feel safe.

"Hey, what's this on the floor?" Inuyasha walks in, drying off his human hair. Kagome blushed and turned around.

"I was kind of hoping you'd stay with me. I'm alone here and I don't want to be." Kagome avoided his eyes. Inuyasha understood what she meant so he nodded in agreement. Kagome stumbled into her bed after she turned the lights off.

"Could you read me a story, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he settled into bed on the floor. Kagome turned on her nightstand lamp and picked a children's book from the book shelf.

"Alright, we'll read an American favorite of mine called Sleeping Beauty." Inuyasha smiled as he listened to her soothing reading voice.

* * *

**I wrote this to keep myself from being bored. I've been planning to move from Florida to Texas. I'll write more when I can. Please review if you'd like, but you don't have to. :)**


End file.
